Godzilla Neo the Series
Plot Everyone's favorite giant monster is back in a new series Cast and Characters Hero Monsters/ Godzilla's Faction *'Godzilla (Leader) -'' ''Nolan North' *'Godzilla Jr. - Tara Strong' *'Godzuki - ' *'Anguirus - Jim Cummings' *'Rodan - David Cross' *'Mothra - Kari Wahlgren ' *'Gorosuarus '- Patrick Warburton ' *'Varan - Wayne Knight *'Manda - Steven Blum' *'Baragon - Kevin Michael Richardson ' *'Barugaron - Dwight Schultz' *'Shiigan - Cree Summer ' *'Vagnosaurus - Jennifer Cody' *'Balkzardan - Grey DeLisle' *'Orochi' - Randall Duk Kim *'King Caesar - Fred Tatasciore' *'Zilla - Scott McNeil ' *'Gamera' *'Komodithrax - Vyvan Pham ' *'Obsidius' (Befriended by Godzilla ) - Peter Cullen ' *'Ruhaina - Gopika HNS * Rhedosaurus - Robin Atkin Downes Kiryu's Faction (G.D.F.) *'Kiryu - David Kaye ' *'SMG' - Townsend Coleman *'Jet Jaguar '- Bumper Robinson *'Zone Fighter - Jeff Bennett' *'Moguera - Curey Burton (Soundwave accent)' *'MechaniKong' - Frank Walker *'Sam-Robo '- James Arnold Taylor *'Ultratech '- Noel Johansen * Ikusagami - Troy Baker 'Humans' a group of teens and kid who were befriended by Godzilla and his friends. H.E.A.T. came alongside Zilla (the N.Y. Godzilla) *'Jason' - Samuel Vincent *'Sherman '- *'Lori - Sarah Edmondson' *'Tank - Brian Drummond' *'Joe - Matt Hill' *'Mimi - Tia Texada' *'Louis - ' *'Tommy '- *'H.E.A.T.' **'Dr. Nick Tatopoulos - Ian Ziering' **'Dr. Elsie Chapman - Charity James' **'Randy Hernandez -' Villain Monsters/ King Ghidorah's Faction *'King Ghidorah (Leader) - Tom Kenny ' *'Gigan' - Michael Dobson *'Megalon - John DiMaggio' *'Orga (big billy's accent) - Jeff Bennett' *'Axor - Fred Willard ' *'Dagarla ' - Brian Drummond *'Mecha-Godzilla - Tom Kane' *'Megaguirus - ' Maryke Hendrikse *'Death Garugaru - Lance Henriksen' *'Jirass - Richard Ian Cox (Western accent)' *'MKG (King Ghidorah's cloned Cyborg)' *'Lightning Bug' - Jennifer Hale *'The Visitor -' Space Godzilla's Faction *'SpaceGodzilla - Corey Burton' *'Battra - Tim Curry ' *'Destoroyah - John DiMaggio ' *'Krystalak (found and raised by Space Godzilla when it was a baby) - Billy West' *'Jyarumu - David Kaye' *'Razin - Tony Todd' *'I' Other good/Evil Monsters and other Mutations Tricera - Clancy Brown (German accent) *'Biollante - Paul Schoeffler '(with a Brooklyn accent) *'Titanosaurus (Clumsy/jumpy) - Rob Paulsen' *'King Kong '- Troy Baker *'Burning Godzilla (Godzilla's Clone)' *'Matango (Biollante' Partner) -' *'Kamacuras (Friend and Boss of Kumonga and El Gusano)' '''- Louis Chirillo''' *'Kumonga - Richard Green ' *'El Gusano -' (Spanish Accent) *'Ganimes - Jeff Bennett' *'Ebirah (friends with Ganimes) ' - Tom Kenny *'Gezora - Brian Doyle-Murray' *'Deutalios -' (Additional Voices) *'Sanda (good and friends with Godzilla) - Kevin Michael Richardson' *'Gaira (Evil) - Richard McGonagle' *'Crustaceous Rex - Kathleen Barr' *'Bagorah - Craig Ferguson' *'Ookondoru -' ' (Dractyl voice accent)' *'Hedorah' - Robert Costanzo *'Kamoebas' - Colm Meaney *'Tragg - Greg Ellies' *'Gabara -' John DiMaggio (scottish accent) ' *'Dogadon - Dee Bradley Baker (Stinkfly accent) * King Cobra - Steven Blum * Orlasaurus - Jeff Bennett *'Reptilicus (friends with Godzilla) - Phil LaMarr' *'Manticore (Partnered wit tricera) - Seth MacFarlane (German accent)' * Cryptocleidus - Will Forte ''' * '''Great Watchuka - Fred Tastacore * Gamma Toad - Rob Paulsen *'Dedun (friends with Godzilla) '- Colin Murdock *'Cloverfield - Steven Blum' *'Dyodora - Dee Bradly Baker' *'Dyna '- Richard Kind * Gatorsaurus - Mark Gibbon *'Spinus - Michael Dobson' *'Shrewster' - Malcolm McDowell *'Queen Bee - Vicki Lewis' *'Justa - Lee Tockar' *'50ft Woman (who has brown eyes) - Catherine Taber' 'Locations' *'Monster Island ' *'the Mothership' *'Moon (Space Godzilla's lair) ' *'Japan ' *'San Francisco' *'G.D.F. HQ ' *'Tokyo' *'New York ' *'Monster Prison (A.K.A. Prison X)' *'London' *'Paris' *'Monster Planet' *'Toronto' Episodes 'Season 1' #'The Adventure Begins: one night, Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan are helping Kiryu and Jet Jaguar to catch Dogadon in Osaka Anguirus takes down Great Watchuka Dby smacking him with his tail club. And Dogadon got tackled by Godzilla jr. to the ground to the bay before he could getaway "Good tackle son!""Thanks for the Help Zilla.HQ targets down."Jet Jaguar"ya without you, buzz face and Watchuka would have gotten away."Dogadon said "no, Dogadon don't wanna go to prison.Godzilla will pay!" then went back to Monster Island to sleep. in the Morning Godzilla Jr. is going to be taught by Orochi along the way he saw Gorosaurus and escaped Kamacuras, Kumonga, and El Gusano. his Teachers are Varan, Manda, Baragon, Barugaron, Shiigan, and Vagnosaurus. Meanwhile at Shanghi a mysterious Monster was talking to Orga about Dogadon and got yelled at "You moron! Why did'nt you tell me?!""Sorry boss but he got caught by this monster""Hmm i think i found a Nemesis". while Godzilla sleeps Jr. hears foot steps and went to findout who.He saw Kamacuras, Kumonga, and El Gusano running from a new Monster and he did the same "No where to run little pest""dad!""well, well we meet a last, Godzilla" "Who are you?""I Am King Ghidorah!" and the Battled all night and Anguirus and Rodan were beating up Orga. Godzilla and Ghidorah colided and sent Ghidorah and Orga flying "you haven't seen the last of me Godzilla.""me too" Shut up Orga!""Dad who was that?""my new nemesis".' #'Prehistory Day: Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Godzilla Jr. and Gorosaurus are in Tokyo at a Dinosaur paraid when they saw an aquatic Dinosaur named Titanosaurus ,he looked nervous at everybody until Ebirah came to crash the party Gorosaurus kicked him while godzilla and the other got everyone to safety Titanosaurus used his fan tail to blow Ebirah away but Jr. wants to know what' # The Assassin and The Demolisher: King Ghidorah recruits Gigan and his Brother Megalon to steal Osaka's new riplicator a cloning device. Godzilla Teams up with Kiryu and Jet Jaguar to battle them and guard it. he met MechaniKong. Gigan became a rival to Kiryu, Megalon hates Jet Jaguar's sense of humor, When Godzilla and Ghidorah got on the Riplicator they each cloned Ghidorah's clone is smarter and Godzilla's clone has anger issues. Gigan damaged Kiryu's arm with his blade and Jet Jaguar dodge Megalon's drills # Green House Affect: Godzilla faces Biollante when a scientis mutates a rose with g-cells in Shanghi. He spread his vines everywhere. Godzilla teams up with Reptilicus to stop him. # Project M.K.G: Whille battle King Ghidorah and his palls, Clone Godzilla defeats Ghidorah's clone by blasting of his centor head off the Ghidorah made a retreat. Kiryu has plans with the dead clone so he, SMG and everyone else build it into a cyborg. # Where there's Smoke: Godzilla and Reptilicus encounter Hedorah who is spreading toxic air # Double Team: In Germany, scientis are creating 2 Monsters to destroy Japan and will destroy Godzilla. # Rath of Destroyah part 1: Godzilla's clone is looking hot under the weather when he is upseting everyone, he wrecked Baragon's statue, he ruined Varan's medatation and picked a fight with Gorosaurus. Godzilla and Anguirus are getting worried about him. #'Rath of Destroyah part 2: Destroyah and Burning Godzilla (Clone) begin their final showdown.' #'Too Hot to Handle:' #'Traction: After' # # # # # # # # # #